Heat
by yaoipornislife
Summary: Throughout Hiro's childhood, there had been an obvious connection to his elder brother. Especially after their parent's death, they were inseparable as family, and remained as each other's closest friends. Although, during the night, strange things have been happening to Hiro's mindset, and the young boy has begun to question just how innocent his feelings towards Tadashi are.
1. Heads, Tossing and Turning

**Hello everyone! I know it's been an incredibly long time since I've published anything on here, and my typical Fanfiction is more-so in the realm of Kyman (I genuinely apologize if you were expecting something else), but I've really taken a liking to Hidashi recently, so I decided to write a story about it. Although there will be more Kyman in the future, I'm a big fan of Big Hero 6, and I couldn't help but come out of the movie with a new ship ^w^ So now, after a whole wave of inspiration, here's the beginnings of a new story. Like my previous stories, one chapter will be uploaded every day, and (since I'm a perverted fuck) there will most definitely be some smutty, boy x boy lemon. If you don't enjoy slash (Aka: two males getting involved in sexual relations with each other) leave now... But, if you do happen to enjoy that, read ahead ;)**

 **ALSO, just so everybody knows, I own nothing, had no influence in the creation, or production, of Big Hero 6. I just really enjoy the film, and have become inspired to write my own spin on it. So, sit back, and enjoy the ride :)**

 **...**

Fingers curled, grasping onto whatever surface was near to find something solid, something stable.

 _A moan._

The young boy's back hitched, his little lungs filling with as much oxygen as they could muster while waves surged through his body.

 _Fire pooling._

Toes scrunching up, coping with the wanton images filling their master's head as he gasped on for more.

 _"Tadashi…"_

All of a sudden, in a hot sweat, the boy shot up. He gasped, finding it hard to control his breathing as what seemed like tidal waves of bliss washed over his body, trailing to each limb before traveling downwards. "...Jesus"

He looked down onto his own lap, lifting his bedcovers off the still twitching hips he found below him; the boy noticing a warm patch of white liquid expanding through the fabric of his pyjama bottoms. "I didn't expect this to happen again, tonight of all nights…" He quickly grabbed a tissue from his nightstand, wiping the cum from his skin and clothing.

For the past few years, Hiro Hamada had been finding himself in similar situations ever since he began to grow into his adolescence. They seemed to come at random as far as he knew, and figured this was just part of who he was, and how his body was adjusting to the new spurts of testosterone. Even so, Hiro knew he was far past his adjusting stages when it came to discovering his body, and how it functioned as he began to experience his transition into adulthood.

At fourteen years old, Hiro found that he began to mature rather fast compared to the rest of his class (in accordance with the size of his big brain), even though he was still pretty short. He had long, supple limbs, and seemed to completely miss the awkward periods of having acne (which, in the back of his mind, he thanked his genes dearly for), or the hesitation of talking to any girls. Then again, Hiro didn't really find himself falling for anybody while he was still in school anyway.

He had only graduated last year, at the young age of thirteen, and managed to be at the top of his class. He had found himself so focused on the subject matter of robotics, as well as other aspects of science and engineering, that girls were never really a thought in his mind. Were the majority of boys his age ogling and drooling over pretty girls they saw? Yes, but Hiro didn't really give a damn in the first place about what went on in his other classmates minds. He also went to school with older students, and imagined that even if he did develop feelings of attraction for anybody, it would be useless since he was so young. Although there was a point Hiro considered maybe he didn't really have a drive at all, all of those thoughts were muddled to a short stop because of instances like the one that just occurred.

He was reminded of his own libido constantly throughout each passing month, coming close to waking up Tadashi, or even his Aunt with his outbursts in the night. There had been times where Tadashi would wake him up from his dreams, asking him if he was okay, or if he wanted some water. Each time, the younger brother just told him it was a nightmare he didn't really wanna talk about, and that he was okay (somehow managing to hide the raging arousal under his covers). The other would nod, and tell him that he hoped he'd feel better, tousling the younger's hair with his palm before walking back to his side of the room. Although, thankfully for Hiro, Tadashi wasn't here tonight, and didn't have to be awoken from his brother's moans.

"Ugh," Hiro said, falling backwards on to his plush pillow, still warm from the imprint of his head once writhing on top of it, "I'm glad he's not here tonight, he'd probably have caught on by now if it weren't for his frequent late night stays at nerd school, even though he's at his friend's house celebrating now."

The younger boy thought on, playing with one of his feathered locks of hair as he imagined the day that'd just gone bye. _"It was Tadashi's birthday today…"_ Hiro's mouth curved up into a warm smile as he thought of his brother. Even though he tried not to show how much he cared while he was around, Tadashi meant a lot to him. _"He better use the present I made for him… Even though I doubt he wouldn't find use for it."_

For each birthday that Hiro shared with his brother, he always ended up making a present for him. This year was more of a helpful gadget than a "cool" one, since Tadashi was so busy with school. It was similar to the design of megabot, but with entirely different features. It was small enough to fit in the confines of a pocket, but had wicked strength. Like megabot, it was also able to detach pieces of itself without breaking, but could also mold itself into various shapes and surfaces as well. This way, when Tadashi gave it a command, it could transform into a platform, or a box, to carry his books around while he studied. To sum it up, this new bot was basically able to do all of Tadashi's labors for him… the physical ones, at least.

" _I hope he likes it,"_ Hiro thought to himself. Suddenly, he recalled his brother's reaction to the present after he tore through the wrapping paper. Tadashi gave him a big smile after Hiro had to explain to him what the robot's functions were, and pulled him into a large embrace. He remembered how his brother smelled clean, like he just gotten out of the shower, but also somewhat sweet (probably from living in a cafe for so long). Hiro also remembered the feeling of his brother's shirt, and the pull of his hands on his back; warm and strong... He savored the memory, delving deeper into the sensations of his brother.

The way his face felt smooth across his jaw as their heads brushed passed each other, the breath that managed to reach the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine as his brother muttered a soft, "Thank you", how big he seemed compared to himself, almost engulfing his small body with the weight of his hug, the way he could feel the slight vibrations of Tadashi's heart beating against his own chest, and how he could also feel Tadashi's chest, slim through the confines of his tight shirt, clinging to his skin as if it were his own…

 _Another hot wave found itself pooling into the pit of Hiro's stomach, making his cock twitch slightly as the feeling of pleasure began to make it rise._

Hiro's eyes widened, snapping himself out of the trance he was in. "What?"

A bead of sweat traveled down his forehead as he realized what was happening with the thought of his brother in mind, lifting himself off of his pillow once more. "No, not good, not good at all," he let his face fall into his hands, contemplating what had just happened. "There's no way I'd get like that over Tadashi, he's my _**brother**_."

Hiro got himself into a slight panic, trying to come up with an explanation for the thoughts that lingered in his mind. _"I'm just a teenager,"_ he reminded himself, _"these are just my hormones getting the best of me. Most boys manage to get hard ons from physical contact, even if it is platonic..."_

" _...Maybe this is just because I've never really had the time to focus on expressing these feelings. I'm always so concentrated on building, and bot fights… This is probably just my body's way of coping with the lack of attention towards the more lusty sides of who I am, haha..."_ Hiro thought over his hypothesis.

" _It honestly does make sense. I've never experiment with girls (even though I've never really had the urge to), and the only time I ever get a good wank in is when I'm in the shower after a long day… This stuff towards Tadashi is just my libido trying to get me to give it attention."_

The boy laid back down, trying to force himself into sleep so he could forget all about this tomorrow. _"Yeah, Tadashi's my big brother. There's no way I'd be some weirdo with a brother-complex..."_

With the ghost of his brother's embrace still lingering on his skin, and his still present post-orgasm bliss, it wasn't hard to fall back asleep, Hiro just told himself that the former memory was out of his mind.


	2. Reaction

"Hiro, time to get up!"

The sleepy boy awoke to find the blurry image of his brother smiling down at him, shaking him feverishly as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of another San Fransokyo morning. He moved some disheveled locks away from his face, and turned his vision towards the digital clock across the room, glowing numbers coming into view; it read '8:46 am'. "Urghh, let me sleep Tadashi," he said as he gave his brother a playful shove, "It's nine in the morning." Although the elder Hamada could understand his younger brother, the latter of Hiro's statement was muffled as he buried his head into the plumpest section of his pillow.

"Nope! You're getting up, and baking with me so we can get a head start on Aunt Cass' work for the day!" Even though his hands were still present on the young boy's body, and his voice was definitely booming with enthusiasm, the younger just continued to bury his face into the pillow. Tadashi smirked to himself, and leaned in close next to Hiro's ear, "It'll be a little surprise for her since she made us such a nice meal for my birthday last night," he stated before tickling his brother on his sides.

This time, Hiro shot up, emitting a small yelp as his face became flush. "Tadashi!"

The elder picked his brother up, placing him over his shoulder as he began to carry him downstairs, "Come on, it'll be fun Hiro."

The other sighed, hiding a smile as his face was hidden behind Tadashi's shoulder, "Fine, I'll go bake with you for Aunt Cass."

The older man patted Hiro's back reassuringly, "Great! She'll appreciate the help since she's always so busy… I still don't understand why you don't just make a bot to help your Aunt out around here, ya knucklehead."

"Oh, you know," the younger boy said in a manner that almost came off as coy (knowing Tadashi would pick up on his obvious sarcasm), "I've just got so much piled up on my mind, I just haven't found the time to do it."

Once the two reached the bottom of the stairs, Tadashi gently placed his brother on the ground, his hands now placed on his hips. He looked at little Hiro, staring up at him with a smug grin, his mane of black hair matted in each and every direction possible, and sighed. "Unbelievable."

…

Hiro stood, a large mound of dough sitting in front of him on the countertop, along with bits of raisin sticking out at the ends. The two of them decided to make Cinnamon Raisin Bread, a common treat that most people who stopped bye on a short visit would purchase, along with some coffee or tea. For Hiro, it was actually one of his favorites (despite his distaste for raisins), and he figured he'd steal a piece once they cut it up into slices for the customers. The thought of a warm, sugary slice of dessert made his mouth water, therefore, he was eager to finish the baking so he could have his share.

"Alright," Tadashi piped up, "Hiro, you finish flouring the dough and the ceramic pans while I stir the glaze."

"Yes, sir Hamada!" Hiro said, saluting his brother in a comical way. Tadashi only raised an eyebrow, and smirked in reply before going back to his large pot of shiny glaze.

With his sleeves rolled up as far as they could go, the younger boy walked over to a large bag of flour, and placed it with a thud onto the countertop. As he grabbed a sifter, and began to sprinkle some flour onto the polished granite, a devious plan popped into his head. "Hey… Tadashi?"

The elder turned around, "Yeah, Hiro?"

"Do you think you could come over here and help me? I keep putting too much flour into these pans by accident," Hiro stated, lying through his teeth.

"Sure, give me a second." Tadashi placed his metallic stirring spoon towards the side of the pot, letting it rest on the edge for support, and walked over towards Hiro at a steady pace. "Jeez, for such a genius who lives in a cafe, I'm surprised at how little you know about ba-"

Before the older man could finish his sentence, a firm, flour-ey handprint was placed right on the middle of his shirt before the younger boy ran towards the stairs, a mischievous grin glued to his face. "Come and get me, nerd."

Tadashi stood, somewhat baffled by what had just happened, and watched as Hiro ran up the stairs before he could process the situation. Once he came to his senses, a devilish smirk of his own plastered itself onto his lips, and he went speeding up the stairs after his brother. Before the younger boy could manage to hide, Tadashi caught his left arm, and threw him onto the elder's bed as he bombarded his sides with tases and other hand movements that sent Hiro into a fit of laughter.

"No, Tadashi! Sto - ah! - op it!" The smaller, and weaker boy tried to say while being smothered by his brother.

"Noooo way, you little troublemaker, this is one of my favorite shirts," The stronger brother said as he pinned Hiro's arms above his head, making room to tickle him more intensely, "You're gonna have to pay for the damage you've done," Tadashi said in an evil tone of voice.

"Noooooo!" Hiro cried dramatically, smiling and laughing up at his brother while his knees buckled upwards in response. Tadashi managed to get on top of the younger boy, leaving him completely defenseless as his weight held his legs in place, and as his arms were pinned above him. Although, while his left hand was unable to do any tickling, his right one was completely free to get at Hiro's weak spots (which he knew all too well from playing with him over the years). While the dark haired boy struggled to get free (and potentially get on top of his brother to get back at him), he jolted upwards, and his brother's hand accidentally grazed all too lightly across his lower abdomen.

All of a sudden, Hiro felt it again; a hot warmth filling into the pit of his stomach, making him nearly moan, as opposed to giggle. _"Fuck."_ The memories of the previous night began to fill the boy's head, making him blush.The younger looked over at his brother's face, who continued to tickle him, not knowing of the reaction his brother had just experienced.

Hiro could feel his face growing hot, and as he became incredibly aware of the position him and his brother were in, his tickles turned pleasurable, and the weight on top of him suddenly became all too enticing. _"This is terrible, I shouldn't have let him get me into this position."_

His mind raced as Hiro faked more laughter, hoping he wouldn't let any whimpers slip out. _"If Tadashi notices this, I don't even know what I'd do… This is just so wrong... if he found out, I don't even know how he'd react."_

In an attempt to get free, Hiro jolted once more, trying to pry his brother's hand away from his own so he could grab hold of something else. Instead, Tadashi's grip only tightened, and he leaned in close to Hiro's ear, his hot breath traveling over the nape of his brother's neck, "I've got you now."

The low rumble of Tadashi's voice resonated against Hiro's neck, sending vibrations straight down to his wanting member; a hot twinge that felt like fire engulfing his lower stomach. Without being able to help it, Hiro let out a low pitched moan as he felt his cock go hard.

Unexpectedly, his older brother stopped, unsure of what he just heard. While his grip weakened, Hiro took the opportunity to break free of his brother's grasp, and turned towards the Shōji between his and Tadashi's beds. "Ah," Hiro said, pretending to still be out of breath from getting tickled, "I really need to pee. Somehow, you hit my bladder, haha."

"I see," Tadashi said, a little thrown off guard, and out of breath "When you're done being a rascal, come back down and finish baking the bread with me, okay?"

"Okay," Hiro said, throwing his brother a nervous smile as he rushed over towards the bathroom as casually as he could without his brother noticing the bulge in his pants. Once he locked himself inside, the younger let his back rest against the wooden door, falling slowly down to the tiles beneath him. _"He seemed fine afterwards, but he definitely noticed something was off…"_

Hiro listened as his brother's footsteps trailed farther and farther away, making loud creaks as he went down the stairs. The flustered boy let out a long sigh, and looked down at the massive tent that he was pitching. _"This wasn't supposed to happen again…"_

In truth, Hiro had become aroused around his brother on multiple occasions. Each time, Tadashi was oblivious to his younger brother's more perverted desires (as far as Hiro could tell), probably because the likelihood of that wasn't even a thought in the older man's mind. Did he like thinking about Tadashi in that way? No… But the more he ignored his own thoughts, the more they came back slithering into Hiro's consciousness.

" _I don't. Like. My brother."_ he chanted silently to himself, his hands scrunched up into tight little fists.

" _At least, not like that…"_ Hiro got up, walking over to the mirror, and stared at his own reflection. As he looked closer, he saw that his pupils were completely dilated, and his pale skin had turned a shade of deep red, " _Fucking christ, what the hell is this?!"_

Hiro hid from his own reflection, and looked silently into the creamy beige of the tile walls. _"I hope this goes away soon…"_


	3. A Brother's Secret

**Tadashi's POV:**

It was the late evening now. Eventually, Hiro came down, acting somewhat strange, but still like the brother Tadashi had always known and loved. The two of them had finally finished the more strenuous aspects of baking, along with putting the pans in the oven, and placing the glaze in the refrigerator to chill.

Once Aunt Cass came home a little later in the day, she saw what the two of them had done for her, and thanked them for their help. Even though she enjoyed their kindness very much, she refused to let either of them help her out any more for the day, and told the two that she'd finish up the rest of it on her own. Of course, Tadashi tried to help out anyway, but Aunt Cass just smiled at him, and told him that it wasn't necessary. He was truly was grateful that he could have such a caring Aunt to take them in, especially with Hiro's more rebellious behavior.

Soon after Aunt Cass had come home, Hiro left, and said he wanted to "go out and get some fresh air for new ideas". Although, Tadashi knew that whenever Hiro said that, he was either going out bot fighting, or that something was troubling him. Knowing Hiro, it was probably a bot fight, but then again, Tadashi had also recognized other strange behavior today.

Asides from the strange incident that occurred up in their room, once his younger brother arrived back at the cafe (around 6:00 pm), he told everyone he was going to sleep, and went upstairs. For Hiro, Tadashi knew that wasn't typical behavior for him at all. Even as a teenager, he was rarely sleepy, and usually spent his nights sketching designs for new projects, or surfing the web for whatever he really pleased. Over the years he'd noticed a variety of things about his brother that weren't easy to catch onto, and even though Hiro was a brilliant liar when he wanted to be, each time he did something out of place, it was blaringly obvious to his older sibling.

As each day went by, the elder had to remind himself that he was not only Hiro's buddy, but that he was also his protector. From the day Hiro was born, the bond between them had always been the closest each of them had possessed, the kind when one sibling can practically read the other's mind (to an extent, of course). Tadashi was always the more sociable one, and had some friends to hang out with, but had always viewed Hiro as his closest companion. Once their parents had died in the fire, instead of breaking their bond apart, it became indestructible, remaining as the main source of happiness for each of them during those rough times.

Speaking of brotherly protection, he figured he might as well go check up on said brother. It had been a few hours since he had gone to bed, and he knew Hiro enjoyed his space as much as he enjoyed his own company, so he gave him some time alone. Although, now that some time had passed, it felt safe to go up and see what Hiro was up to.

Tadashi slowly crept upwards, trying not to make the steps creak loudly in fear that his brother might be woken up. Hiro's sleeping patterns were more erratic - some nights he slept like a baby, and others, he woke up at practically nothing. Before opening the door, he noticed a small amount of light pooling out from under the crack beneath it, and contemplated for a moment whether or not to go inside. After a moment of hesitation, he figured that since it was also _his_ room, and Hiro was the younger of the two, it'd be fine.

As Tadashi opened the door, his vision focused on a slim body spread out eagle across his brother's bed; long, black locks almost completely covering his eyes, and creamy, white limbs spread out on display. _"Huh, he must have been really tired to fall asleep with the lights on…"_ The elder brother quickly reached over to his left, and turned out the lights with the flick of a switch, letting the moon's beams fall across his brother's sleeping form from the window. As Tadashi began to walk over to his own bed, he noticed Hiro's hand was open, and just off to the side of it lay a limp megabot.

" _So he was out bot fighting… How many times am I gonna have to tell him that he could be doing so much more with himself."_

Tadashi found his way over to his own bed, and sought relaxation in the warm confines of his blankets. He breathed in deeply, savoring his position in the covers. _"It's good that I'll finally be getting some decent rest for school tomorrow… It's been awhile since I got in bed this early."_ As the minutes passed by, his eyelids slowly began to droop, and he was eventually met with a vast darkness.

…

 _A soft sound echoed, reverberating against the thick walls_

Tadashi's eyes flashed open, slowly darting around the room before falling shut again. _"Thought I heard a noise… but, too tired to get up."_

 _Another soft sound duplicated, but louder_

This time Tadashi sat up, fully awake. While rubbing his eyes, he turned towards the paper thin divider near him, watching as he saw a slight amount of movement coming from the shadow behind it. All of a sudden, he heard the noise again, but could distinguish it more clearly… And he knew it well, too.

A loud whimper was heard from the bed nearest to him, and Tadashi's face turned beat red in an instant. _"Hiro's… having another wet dream."_

All of a sudden, Tadashi felt a huge pang of guilt swell into his stomach. _"I'm supposed to be the protective big brother here, I shouldn't be listening to this…"_ He suddenly pulled the thick blankets over him, trying to make a cocoon in order to shield him from the erotic noises close behind. Even so, no matter how many pillows and sheets he hid himself with, Hiro's sounds were still completely audible. _"Fuck, this is exactly why I'm supposed to be the protective one."_ Tadashi thought as his face was still growing hotter.

He moved his leg, feeling a familiar hardness rub up against his inner thigh as he curled himself into a ball. _"...How am I supposed to protect him from the world when I should also be protecting him from myself?"_

 _ **It was a few years earlier when Tadashi first encountered one of Hiro's "nightmares". He woke up from his sleep, scared that his brother was in distress, and found him sweating from head to toe in a maze of blankets. He shook him awake, asking if he was alright, only receiving that it was a bad dream as Hiro's response. At first, he believed it, thinking it was normal for young boys and girls to encounter nightmares every so often, which it was… It's just that Hiro wasn't experiencing those.**_

 _ **Every month since Hiro was twelve, Tadashi witnessed his brother come undone, gasping for breath as his back would arch upwards, sending him into a wave of complete ecstasy. It didn't take him long to figure out what was really going on, and for the first year, he was able to manage it. He'd block it out, focusing on a point in the room, attempting to meditate in order to quiet his surroundings, along with his mind. It worked for a while, but there came a point when Tadashi couldn't ignore it anymore.**_

 _ **The first time he really**_ _ **watched**_ _ **Hiro cum in his sleep was sometime whilst he was in his graduating year. It was a night after him, Tadashi, and Aunt Cass had gone to dinner for Hiro's birthday. They ate out at a fancy restaurant called The Fish's Palate (which had ended up becoming one of Hiro's favorites), and stayed up until late at night to have dessert at the cafe and play board games. After the last round of monopoly, Aunt Cass made Hiro and his brother get ready for bed before giving him one last birthday hug.**_

 _ **Since Hiro had eaten so much, by the time he got in bed, he was practically passed out from an overly full stomach. Tadashi got himself ready for bed as well, deciding to take a quick, late night shower before going to sleep. After getting his pyjamas on, and drying his hair off with a towel, he began to turn the door knob as he heard a sound. He stopped, frozen as he was welcomed into the room with the image of his brother tossing around in his bed sheets, a clear bulge ever-present through his loose trousers.**_

 _ **Tadashi gulped, sweat trickling down his forehead at the sight in front of him. Although he wasn't new to Hiro's night time activities, he had never actually walked in on it before. He would always wake up, hearing sounds, but was never presented with such a graphic display. The elder brother always knew that he had found the younger attractive (wishing that he didn't, and that the feelings he held were purely innocent), but after a certain point, he couldn't find it in himself to deny his feelings anymore. He never dared touch him, but this time, he knew there was no way he could ignore the sensations bubbling up from inside him.**_

 _ **Feeling terrible about his voyeuristic endeavor, but incredibly turned on, Tadashi nervously sat in his brother's computer chair, watching as the young boy in front of him was close to orgasm. As soon as he let himself take in the sights in front of him, the elder couldn't get them out of his head. The way Hiro's hair fell across his face, creating a perfect silhouette, his creamy skin illuminated by the moonlight, a bright flush of pink stained across his cheeks and collar bone, the way his chest rose and fell in a quick staccato, those little hands grabbing onto the sheets below him… using up every ounce of strength to feel just one more sensation, waiting to reach release.**_

 _ **Just watching that frail little body toss and turn with every ounce of pleasure was enough to get Tadashi close, but he didn't want it to end. He held himself off, waiting until Hiro finally reached orgasm before running into his own bed in a heated sweat, and quickly wanking himself off to the images engraved in his mind. As hot sticky liquid poured onto his bedsheets, he listened to Hiro's breathing gradually fall back to a normal pace, and cleaned up the mess on his bed spread with a few tissues.**_

 _ **Soon enough, his own breathing slowed, and he quietly crept back to his brother's side of the room, watching as the boy slept, completely unaware of what had just taken place. As he saw those pink little lips shining in the darkness, wet from Hiro's saliva, he had the urge to kiss him. As he leaned down without thinking, Tadashi suddenly realized how innocent his brother was. The older man stopped moving, stepping a few feet back as he remembered that this was his brother, his thirteen year old brother who probably hadn't even shared his first kiss yet. Hiro was adorable, and smart, and cunning, making Tadashi's mind run wild with perverted thoughts, but each ounce of arousal that came flowing was followed by a searing guilt.**_

" _ **This is my brother," Tadashi thought "and I love him so much… how can I be able to think of him this way without feeling disgusted?... Who I am, what I stand for, everything I am is the complete opposite of this, yet this feeling remains…"**_

" _ **...I have to keep him safe."**_

Tadashi recalled on those last words he contemplated that night, wondering if he would be able to hold back from his brother much longer.

For now, he knew that he could stay the night, listening as his brother released those soft moans into their small room, tangling himself in his bed sheets. He was Hiro's 'big brother', his 'best friend', his 'playmate', his only real friend in the world... Although, once the night was over, and morning came to rise, Tadashi knew that he'd be running off to the bathroom as quickly as he could to get those memories out of his head, finding a temporary release in his solitude.


	4. Memories

Light poured into the surrounding room, making Hiro realize that he was awake. Morning had arrived.

Unexpectedly, a deep pain arose in his stomach, forcing the young boy's eyes to flash open as he was reminded of the actions that took place the previous day. _"Shit,"_ Hiro mused as he curled himself into a ball, _"Each path I take leads me to another situation like_ _ **that**_ _… Always with Tadashi…"_

Suddenly, he sat himself up, facing his pillow, dismally repeating, _"I want. To be. A normal. Brother!"_ as he slammed his face into the plushy object in front of him. While Hiro continued to move, he became aware of the liquid quietly sloshing around his grey pyjama bottoms.

"Ughhhh!" this time he exclaimed, grabbing a few tissues in an attempt to clean himself off. _"It's almost every night now… I'm glad I never remember them."_ After getting up, and throwing on a fresh set of clothing, he noticed that his brother wasn't there. "That's right, he left for nerd school."

The young boy tiptoed over towards his brother's side of the room, those big, brown, inquisitive eyes examining the blankets all askew atop Tadashi's bed. As he paced forwards, Hiro picked up that same light scent - sweet, almost like a pastry. Without thinking, he rushed forwards, and let himself fall onto his brother's bed, becoming lost within the sheets.

 _Tadashi…_

A navy blue hat was resting on top of the nightstand.

 _Tadashi…_

A picture, displaying Hiro and his older sibling a few years back.

 _Tadashi…_

Hiro analyzed himself, ashamed over how his mind had come to work.

"Fucking Tadashi!"

The dark haired boy grabbed the elder's pillow, growing to be completely engulfed by the sugary aroma.

In truth, Hiro did go out bot fighting last night, but not solely for it's more lucrative aspects, or the bragging rights. This wasn't the first time he had attempted to escape his problems, trying to wash them away with a remote control robot and some cheating criminals (of all things). Over the last few months, and especially the last few days, Hiro's mind had become increasingly clouded. He had found himself feeling randomly depressed and anxious, wishing for the feeling to go away. Now that the source of it had become more obvious, his head kept managing to spiral into a pit.

There had been times as a child when Hiro's favorite point in the day was when he could come home and see his 'Dashi', and in all honestly, it basically still was… he just regretted a lot of the reasoning behind it. Him and Tadashi were each other's closest companions, and they always wanted the best for each other, but Hiro didn't want to be imagining the thought of his brother moaning in sweat, staring down over him whenever he let his mind wander.

Hiro groaned at just the thought of it, a light pink coming across his cheeks as a flicker waded down below. _"I don't think this is ever going to fade away… I've felt like this for years… But as long as Tadashi doesn't know, I'll be fine."_

Being fed up with his own desire, Hiro decided to get off of his brother's bed, and head outside to clear his mind. It was often that he found himself going out for walks along the various streets and side alleys in San Fransokyo, he had always been drawn to go outside. Even though he also craved designing new bots and such on his computer, his seemed to find peace in a less confined space. He got bored easily, already knowing much about the inner workings of his surroundings, as well as being able to figure things out so quickly… It was just easier for him to connect more with himself when he was out on his own, exploring.

After getting dressed, he walked downstairs slowly, still in somewhat of a drowsy state. Hiro was welcomed to the chatter of a few new customers (rare, since the store had just opened up a few minutes earlier), and the busy movements and mutterings of his sleep deprived Aunt Cass, most definitely hopped up on far too much caffeine. _"That's right, it's a Monday…"_

The store was open on Saturdays and Sundays as well, just with far shorter hours, and late in the night. Hiro walked over to his Aunt, trying not to disturb any customers as he strode by, "Hey, Aunt Cass," Hiro piped up, his Aunt spinning around in a nervous tizzy, "Do you mind if I take a walk? Tadashi's gone to school, and I'm bored."

"Sure! Do you want any treats before you go? I still have a lot of that Cinnamon Raisin Bread you boys made last night."

Now that Hiro was reminded of it, he was feeling a little peckish. "Uh, sure, I guess."

The woman in front of him beamed, delighted that her nephew was taking any treats at all instead of rushing out the door in his usual manner, "Great!" She spun around quickly, hurrying to find a slice of the bread with a big, goofy smile spread across her face. Once she found one, she quickly snatched it up, giving it to Hiro along with a fresh napkin. "Here you go, sweety! Have fun, and be safe!"

"...Thanks, Aunt Cass," Hiro said with a slight blush on his cheeks, embarrassed since a few customers had turned around and chuckled at the close-nit counteraction. The young boy turned, dashing out the door to get away from his very kind, but also very clingy Aunt after taking the slice of bread from her hands. Even so, he still loved her to pieces.

Once he was out the door, Hiro walked to his left, almost out of instinct since he was so familiar with the streets surrounding him. He knew immediately where he wanted to go, which was a frequent spot of his. _"This shouldn't take long, especially since there aren't many people walking around so early in the morning…"_

Hiro lifted up his right arm, looking at his watch before taking a bite of the succulent bread, wiping away some leftover crumbs with his napkin. As he read the numbers, it said 6:41am, glowing in a bright blue. The watch that was held on his wrist was actually one the first things he made, and a feeling of satisfaction was still present whenever he had it on.

 _ **When Hiro was eight years old, Tadashi was first starting to teach him how to tinker with things. Even from a young age, he had always had a fondness for creating small gadgets, but had never actually built anything he really used. The majority of those things were turning cogs, an assortment of wires, and even some potatoes that managed to serve as power sources for both batteries, and electrolytic cells (which he still kept in a few shoe boxes underneath his bed as mementos).**_

 _ **In more doting memories, Tadashi had always been a source of inspiration for little Hiro. He would watch as his older brother would experiment with various chemicals for chemistry projects, quietly observing as the reactions would take place. In one particular instance, Tadashi had brought home a hot plate, along with some other instruments his teacher would let him bring home frequently (he had always managed to get away with doing more secretive 'side projects' that were outside of the curriculum, most teachers always seeing so much potential in him).**_

" _ **Dashi," a little six year old Hiro had said, sitting in a chair next to his brother, "what are you doing?"**_

" _ **I'm trying out an experiment, Hiro," the ten year old stated, giving his brother a warm smile, "Mr. S is letting me toggle around with more of his stuff again." Like Hiro, Tadashi had also managed to get into more advanced classes from an early age. In what should have been the beginning of his middle school years, the elder brother had managed to find himself in classes with elevated material, always taking a liking to the more scientific and mathematical courses.**_

 _ **Hiro beamed, always eager to find out more about his brother's activities. "What's it involve? Dashi," the child scooted closer to his brother, barely a head above the table's surface, "can I see?"**_

" _ **Sure, Hiro," Tadashi said with a reassuring smile, "someday, you'll be telling me about your experiments."**_

 _ **The little boy was in awe, thinking he could be just like his brother one day, or maybe even better. Suddenly, the child stood taller on the chair, his knees resting as his support while he shouted, "Woo-hoo!" the gap between his two front teeth evident as he smiled with a big, toothy grin.**_

 _ **Unexpectedly, the elder brother took out a little container filled with a grainy, blue substance that slightly resembled sand out from his backpack. As the six year old was about to open his mouth, the other spoke, "It's copper sulfate, and I'll let you watch to see if you know what's going on."**_

 _ **The younger boy nodded, his large, brown eyes completely focused on his brother's actions. As Tadashi began to conduct his experiment, he took one of the graduated cylinders out from behind the hot plate, and placed it on a balance that was set to zero. Once its weight was taken, he quickly jotted down 'Graduated Cylinder: 4.17 grams' before taking the glass instrument off and putting it back on the table. Soon after, he began to pour the grains of copper sulfate into the graduated cylinder, also taking it's measurement with the two of them combined, writing down 'Graduated Cylinder with Copper Sulfate: 7.17 grams'.**_

 _ **Once both measurements were down, he subtracted the weight of the graduated cylinder alone from the weight of it with the added copper sulfate, deducing it was 3.00 grams. After jotting that down, Hiro watched as Tadashi set the hot plate to seven, placing his goggles on. "You can never be too safe, always wear your goggles Hiro," the older said as his brother was still set on watching the experiment, his eyes transfixed on the hot plate.**_

 _ **Tadashi handed his younger brother a pair of goggles, making sure they were adjusted right. The boy giggled, spouting out, "Hehe, Dashi's a nerd," as he stuck his tongue out playfully. The older boy just smiled, and continued on with the experiment.**_

 _ **After placing the partially filled cylinder on top of the hot plate, he began to slowly break the vibrantly blue crystals apart with some forceps, repeating the action every couple of minutes. Soon enough, what seemed like steam started to come out from the broken particles, and their color slowly transitioned into a light grey. Without realizing it, the little boy let out a quiet, "Woahhh" in response.**_

 _ **After around twenty minutes, the particles were reduced to a fine powder, and had lost any remnants of their blue coloring. Tadashi then took a pair of tongs, and slowly lifted the graduated cylinder onto the balance, recording it's new weight. In his note pad, he wrote 'Graduated Cylinder with Grey Copper Sulfate: 6.12 grams', and then did the same subtraction sequence he did before when the crystals were blue. Right after, he wrote, 'Grey Copper Sulfate: 1.95 grams', and then subtracted that from it's original weight before hiding his notes.**_

 _ **Hiro gave a little pouty face, asking for his brother to let him see as he scrambled to grab the note pad, but Tadashi said he'd like to hear what his younger sibling had concluded first. The small boy sat still once more, placing his thoughts together. "Well…" he paused for a moment, "Since there was steam coming out from the copper sulfate, there had to be some kind of substance trapped inside, right?" Tadashi silently nodded as his brother continued his thoughts.**_

" _ **...And, with your measurements, it seems like you were trying to figure out the difference between the regular copper sulfate and the grey one, right?" Tadashi gave another nod.**_

" _ **So... Was your experiment to see how much liquid was trapped inside?" After a small pause, Tadashi smiled, and got off his chair before lifting his brother up and throwing him around in the air. Even though his older brother was only ten, Hiro was always a small boy, creating an easy method for Tadashi to carry him around (and making tickle fights especially easy to win).**_

 _ **The younger boy smiled, a flush across his cheeks as he giggled in excitement, "Dashi, put me down!"**_

 _ **The older boy complied, placing Hiro back in his chair before letting his palm rest against the others head to tousle his hair. A small chuckle was heard before Tadashi spoke, "So, do you wanna know what was inside the Copper Sulfate?"**_

 _ **The smaller boy nodded, eager to learn. "Okay. There's this term used for when water becomes trapped in various crystals and salts as they solidify, and it's called a hydrate. To figure out how much hydrate was in the copper sulfate, all I had to do was heat it until the H2O molecules expanded, and evaporated."**_

 _ **Hiro looked up, fascinated by the new knowledge, "...So, how much was there? You didn't tell me the weight of the hydrate."**_

 _ **Tadashi smiled, impressed with how quickly his younger sibling was able to pick up on information, "I was just about to get to that. I took the original weight of the copper sulfate, and then subtracted its new weight from it (which happened to be 1.05 grams) to get the weight of the hydrate. Now that I have that, I can convert it's weight in grams to find out how many moles of the hydrate there is, or even how many molecules of H2O there are in that specific sample. All I need to do is use some dimensional analysis, but we'll get to that later."**_

 _ **Hiro's face was plastered with a another toothy grin, always dumbfounded when his brother taught him new things. Tadashi had always admired his younger brother's seemingly endless thirst for knowledge, and suddenly, he had the urge to pull him into big hug.**_

 _ **Without expecting it, Hiro was suddenly pulled into the large embrace, taken aback by his brother's actions. After processing the situation, he smiled from his brother's kindness, and pulled at the back of Tadashi's shirt, "Dashi, don't leave me, okay?"**_

 _ **The older brother smiled as well, "Don't worry, Hiro, I'll always be here for you. I'm your brother, aren't I?"**_

After recalling the memory, Hiro was left with the same goofy grin he had back in the day watching his brother's experiments. The reminiscence left the now teenage boy with a pool of warmth circling around in his chest, and once his mind bounced back into reality, he realized he'd just about arrived at his destination.

" _Woah, that was faster than I'd expected."_ Hiro thought as he came across a large rock, sitting in front of a picturesque lake. Once he sat down, adjusting to the coolness of the rough surface beneath him, he looked out, basking in the early morning sun above. A sheen of yellow rested across the entire surface of the lake, making everything seem as if it had been painted with tiny little brushstrokes.

Suddenly, he also realized that he hadn't taken more than a bite of the bread Aunt Cass gave him. _"Huh, I would've normally eaten that by now."_

The small boy looked down, taking a large bite of the sweet bread as he took in its aromatic scent. _"It smells sweet… Like Tadashi."_


	5. A Night in Heat

It was later at night now, and Hiro had come home a few hours earlier from his walk outside. Once home, and assuming to see Tadashi back from SFIT (aka: nerd school), he was surprised to see that his brother hadn't returned yet, and figured he was staying late to work on one of his projects. Since there wasn't much to do, the younger boy sat down at his computer, scrolling through endless amounts of bot fighting networks via the deep web.

" _It's always fun to go to bot fights, but right now, I'm just not in the mood…"_ Hiro sat up in his chair, slowly getting up only to fall flat onto his bedspread, face first. He gave out a loud groan, slowly positioning himself so he was lying on his back, facing the ceiling.

A few moments passed, the small boy just lying there, focusing on his own breathing. _"It's been awhile since I've had something to eat… I wonder if Aunt Cass is making any more food."_

Without even putting any thought into it, Hiro's legs lifted up, and fell onto the side of his bed. The young boy sat up, feeling a slight ache in his abdomen as he pulled himself upwards, his muscles tight from walking around all day. Afterwards, he looked over to see that the clock on the side of the room read 10:13pm. _"Fuck, I doubt she's still awake… I'll just grab some more bread from the pantry."_

Once Hiro got up, he felt the cold hardwood floor, and put on a pair of black socks before heading downstairs. As he reached the bottom, he smelled something baking in the oven, probably being slow cooked for early on tomorrow morning. While investigating to see what it was, he also noticed some frosted delights arranged in a display case, and couldn't help but be tempted to grab one.

Hiro walked over, opening a little glass door to decide between an assortment of multicolored cupcakes. Over to the far right on the very top, he saw one with a pale yellow frosting, and a few white sprinkles showered on top. Being the teenager he was, his mouth watered at the sight of it, and he quickly seized the baked good (as well as a napkin) before sitting down on one of the wooden chairs typically used by customers. After unwrapping the paper, and delving into his first bite, it surprisingly tasted of vanilla. He was a little disappointed due to the color of the frosting, but then again, he wasn't complaining. It was _good_ , and he wasn't even supposed to be having any.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from behind him, startling Hiro as he looked back to see what it was. After seeing where the noise came from, the young boy ran to his feet, and unlocked the door as quickly as he could. "Tadashi, what's wrong?"

As the older man stumbled in, Hiro noticed a flush against his cheeks, and the light stench of alcohol coming off of his clothes. "...You're drunk, aren't you?" The teen said, locking the door behind them as Tadashi leaned on him for support. His older sibling smiled, a little embarrassed, "Yeah, Hiro… Me and my friend's… We had a few beers tonight."

"Jesus Tadashi, didn't Aunt Cass tell you not to be drinking so late again? You've got such a low tolerance, even for a guy in college," the younger sibling said, joking slightly, "How did you even get home?"

"I know, I know... I took a cab," Tadashi said as he tried to gain his footing, "I'm sorry you have to carry me like this, but I don't know if I can make it upstairs without you."

Hiro rolled his eyes, smiling to himself, "Don't worry, I'll get you upstairs, ya big dummy." While Tadashi tried his best to keep steady, Hiro acted as his stability, helping him gradually make his way up the wooden staircase… With, of course, a couple of missteps and bumps along the way.

Once they got into the bedroom, before Hiro could even close the door, Tadashi was falling on the closest bed to him (which was, in fact, Hiro's), not even bothering to get under the covers. "Come on Tadashi, we've got to get you onto your own bed," the younger of the two said.

"Hiro, I can't move… Just let me sleep here." Tadashi already seemed like he was about to drift off, and Hiro knew that it'd probably be best to leave him there, but he also didn't want to make his brother aware of his more 'current situation'.

"Okay, fine," the boy started, walking over to his elder brother to put some covers on him, "I'll just sleep in your bed while you're here." Before the younger boy could even walk near the Shōji, a warm hand grasped firmly down on his wrist. "Hiro, I really need the comfort tonight… I don't want to be alone."

Confused, Hiro stood there, almost unable to understand what his brother had just said. _"...What's been on his mind lately?"_ Now entirely aware of how close in proximity he'd be next to Tadashi for the rest of the night, a deep red found itself heating up the young boy's face, "O-okay… I'll just get my pyjamas on first."

The younger ran over to his drawers, trying to act as casual as possible while grabbing the first t-shirt and pair of pyjama bottoms he could find, soon rushing into the bathroom. Once the door was closed and locked, Hiro stood over the sink, sweat starting to form on his forehead. _"Is Tadashi one of those people who gets all wishy washy and depressed whenever they get drunk? Because, I've never seen him act like this before…"_

Since his brother was waiting, Hiro decided to throw on the pyjamas he found as quickly as possible, realizing that what he picked out was just a casual navy blue t-shirt, along with some long, black pyjama bottoms. _"I guess if anything does happen to me in my sleep, it won't be as noticeable since these pants are so thick, and the shirt is long…"_ Hiro took in a deep breath through his nostrils, exhaling as he focused his vision back on his reflection, and told himself that it'd be fine.

After a final check to make sure he was as normal looking as possible, Hiro unlocked the bathroom door, and walked back over towards his bed. As he went to the side opposite of Tadashi, he slowly rolled down the covers, making some room for himself as he traveled underneath them. To Hiro's unlucky surprise, his older brother was facing towards him completely, a full view of his face and upper chest towards the younger sibling, and a slight flush from the alcohol apparent on his cheeks and collar bone as well. _"Fuck… He's hot."_ Hiro took a large gulp, trying to be as quiet as possible as his face grew uncomfortably warm.

"Night, Hiro. Get some good sleep, okay?" Tadashi mumbled in a dazed stupor.

"Yeah, Tadashi... you too." Hiro murmured as best he could without stuttering.

…

Soon enough, Tadashi had dozed off next to Hiro, still motionless in the same position as when he fell onto the bed. The only thing that was still apparent as far as motion went was the older sibling's breathing; consistently deep inhales and exhales. Each time his brother drew another breath, Hiro could feel the space around him become slightly cooler, always followed by a short burst of warmth that smelled of a potent beer, and strangely enough, an ever persistent sweet scent that he couldn't put his finger on.

Hiro stared off into the ceiling, trying to focus on anything but his brother as he tried his best to keep his breathing at a normal pace, hoping he wouldn't wake Tadashi up. Out of the blue, the elder brother unconsciously reached out his arm, and wrapped it around Hiro's chest, pulling him closer. Immediately, the younger boy struggled to hold in a gasp as his back was held flush against his brother's front side. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."_

Hiro started to feel an all too familiar heat pool into the pit of his stomach, the younger boy putting in an effort to keep himself from getting all hot and bothered in response. _"This is terrible, I don't know how the hell I'm gonna be able to fall asleep tonight."_

All of a sudden, Hiro became very aware of all the sensations around him. Now that the back of his neck was just in front of Tadashi's face, the boy could feel each and every breath the older man let out. Each hot ghost of the warm air leaving an imprint on Hiro's skin, the vibrations tracing all the way to the bottom of the younger sibling's spine. The fabric of Tadashi's tight v-neck was breathable, allowing Hiro to feel his brother's chest moving each time he inhaled, as well as it heated up the younger sibling from behind.

Without warning, the older sibling moved slightly, adjusting to the new position in his sleep, accidentally grinding up against Hiro's backside. At this point, Hiro wasn't able to hold in his arousal any more, and let out a soft moan. Instantly, the younger boy regretted it, realizing that the soft noise had made Tadashi's eyes flutter open.

"...Hiro," the older man stated in a slur, "Are you still awake?"

The younger boy froze, coming to the understanding that his brother was flush against him while he had a full on erection in his pants.

"Hiro…?" The elder stated again, speaking a little more clearly.

"Uhh, y-yeah… It's okay, just go back to sleep." Hiro's voice was nervous, an evident awkwardness in his tone.

"Are you sure?... You sound a little off, Hiro... What's wrong?"

The younger boy's face grew hotter as Tadashi's breath was still evident against his neck, each time he spoke sending more vibrations throughout his body. "I'm fine, T-Tadashi, hahah… Nothing's wrong."

Tadashi being the protective brother he was, was also persistent, and recognized that there was definitely something going on with his brother. In an attempt to find out what the problem was, he took hold of Hiro's shoulders, and flipped him over so the two were now facing each other. "Okay, seriously, what's the problem? You know you can tell me anything."

The younger sibling was now terrified, his eyes completely dilated as he faced Tadashi. _"Holy shit…"_ Hiro's was lucky that his incredibly stiff hard on was flat against his stomach, and not out facing towards his brother.

Hiro's sensitivity level was now through the roof, and he tried his best to think of an excuse. "I… I just…" As soon as the boy started his sentence, he suddenly cut himself off, becoming caught in his brother's expression like a deer in head lights.

 _He's so close..._

Hiro suddenly licked his lips, a small amount of saliva coating them, and making him sensitive to the cool air surrounding him.

 _His hair is tousled all over the place, like he's been tossing and turning in his sleep, even though he's stayed almost completely still…_

The younger boy's breath almost stopped, a small fire igniting inside of him.

 _I want him_

Without thinking, Hiro inched slowly closer to his brother, not bothering to finish his sentence. He had come to the point where he could hold back no longer.

"...Hiro?" Tadashi questioned, his tone suddenly becoming serious as he transitioned out of his dreary state. The smaller boy suddenly put his hands on his brother shoulders, slowly pushing him back down onto the pillow as he nestled himself over his elder, arousal written all over his face as it became illuminated by the moonlight. "...What are you-"

The older man was instantly cut off, a pair of soft, small lips gently grazing over his own, a pink tongue darting out to gently glide over his bottom lip. As the younger boy knelt back up, hovering over his older brother, Tadashi's face turned completely red. "Hiro… Wait!" The older man had seemingly run out of breath, "What are you doing? We're brothers, this is weird…"

Before the elder brother could say any more, Hiro moved back down, this time planting a few soft kisses to the nape of his brother's neck, slowly grinding his hips forwards onto his the other's… Any care of wanting to hide his erection completely obliterated. At this point, Tadashi knew that this was serious, and moved slowly backwards into the pillow as his heart was beating out of his chest. "Hiro…" the older man exclaimed as his younger sibling continued to nibble around the base of his neck, "You've got… To stop, you're my younger brother… We shouldn't be doing these things…"

Even with his mind urging him to stop with every movement, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get his brother to calm down. Suddenly, Hiro began to move downwards, sucking on Tadashi's collarbone as the younger's right hand found a hard nipple through the thin fabric of his brother's shirt, swirling it around like a ripe cherry. Without being able to help it, Tadashi let out a light moan, feeling ashamed as soon as Hiro heard it. "No, Hiro, this is too much… You don't even know what you're doing…"

The younger boy lifted his face up, still lit up by the full moon outside their window, a seductive grin on his face. While looking his brother in the eyes, he slowly crept forwards, placing his lips just next to Tadashi's ear. "That's not what your body's telling me, you pervert," the boy said teasingly, nibbling slightly on his brother's earlobe before biting onto the sensitive skin just below it. With the sound of his younger brother's voice resonating against the base of his skull, and traveling down to his hardening groin, Tadashi let out a loud whimper, quickly covering his mouth in shame once more. "Fuck… Hiro, no…" The alcohol that was still present in his bloodstream not helping the situation at all.

Hiro's hand traveled downwards, lifting up the edges of Tadashi's shirt before quickly tugging it off and throwing it onto the floor. "Hiro, you can't do this... you're just fourteen… And I'm supposed to protect you…" As the elder brother struggled with his speech, his breathing coming out in short bursts as he struggled to keep hold of the lust bubbling inside him, Hiro began to move his head downwards. The younger boy looked up at Tadashi, showing him a sly grin before planting his lips onto a hard nipple, flicking his tongue out against the tip while he sucked. Before the older man had time to react, one of Hiro's hands made it's way down to the hem of Tadashi's jeans, palming him through the rough fabric.

If there was ever a point where Tadashi could have turned back, it was utterly lost now as he could control himself no longer, grinding into Hiro's hand. "Fucking shit… Hiro…" the older man moaned, trying to muffle his voice with his right hand. Even though all of this felt incredible, and this was what he'd wanted for years, Tadashi was still horrified by the fact that this was even happening. How did his young, innocent sibling manage to change from stuttering and nervous one second, into a lusty trance the next? And even being the fast learner he is, how the hell was he _good_?!

By now, Hiro had managed to find the tip of Tadashi's erection, toying with it using his thumb through the thick fabric, the rest of his hand rocking upwards and downwards along the shaft. Gradually, the palming became more intense, and the younger sibling began to unzip Tadashi's pants with nimble hands. Terrified, and glazed over in a thin sheen of sweat, the older sibling tried to stop the young boy, "Hiro, stop, there's no going back from this... please..."

Hiro looked up from his brother's chest, examining Tadashi's clear state of arousal (even though he was trying to hide it as much as he could), and gave him a small smirk, "Now, who says I would want to go back from this," the boy said, getting extremely close to Tadashi's face, "...I want you." At this, the older man whimpered, frozen as he tried his best to stifle the moan inside him.

After placing a small kiss on his brother's lips. Hiro moved back down, this time resting his head between Tadashi's legs. _"Oh, god,"_ the elder thought, _"Fucking shit."_

Instantly, the older man's fly was undone, and his tight jeans were being slid off, the outline of a large bulge clear in his dark grey boxer briefs. For a moment, Hiro paused as the jeans were slid completely off, staring in awe at his brother's rather large member. "It's so big…" the boy said, his face becoming slightly more flush as he licked his lips. That look right there would have been enough to make Tadashi cum, and even though he felt ashamed of himself, he also didn't want the night to end here.

Hiro slowly centered his face down only millimeters away from the large erection in front of him. Carefully, he gently nibbled onto Tadashi's clothed member, slowly grazing his teeth near the top of the shaft, locking eyes with his older sibling. Now that this was actually happening, Tadashi couldn't hold it in anymore, and let out loud moan, hoping Aunt Cass wouldn't wake up. Luckily for him, she slept like a rock.

Deliberately dragging this out, making Tadashi feel each and every movement his sibling made, Hiro pulled the grey fabric down - the elder's leaking member popping out. The younger boy's eyes were almost completely dilated as he muttered, "Fuck", intense arousal present as his ass was in the air, rocking back and forth. As Hiro began to grasp the member in front of him, positioning it near his mouth, Tadashi sucked in a deep breath. Immediately, as he shut his eyes, he began to feel a warm tongue flicking against the tip of his erection, causing his hips to jerk forward in response.

Hiro giggled, saying "That excited already, huh?", letting his lips vibrate against the tip of Tadashi's member whilst he spoke. The younger let out another chuckle as his brother only whimpered in response, holding in whatever moans were building up inside of him. Being the cheeky little show off that he is, Hiro took the whole thing into his mouth at once while Tadashi's eyes were still closed, making his lids flicker open in less than a second. "Fuck! Hiro…"

The younger boy continued to suck down on his brother's erection, letting his tongue glide up and down along with his strokes as it grazed the underside of the shaft. As Tadashi couldn't take his eyes away, he felt the sudden urge to touch him, surprising Hiro as he placed his fingers in the boy's long locks of hair, pulling them gently as Hiro went up and down. The boy lightly moaned onto his older brother's cock, unused to Tadashi's touches while he was in this state. Out of instinct, the elder man had the sudden urge to take control, testosterone saturating his brain. After all, he had fantasized about this thousands of times, and now he could actually _do_ it.

Without notice, Tadashi lifted Hiro off of his cock, turning them over so he was on top, confusing his sibling. All of a sudden, he became very aware of how small Hiro was compared to him, and it made him want to devour the boy up.

Quickly, Tadashi pulled Hiro into an intense kiss, the young boy surprised by his brother's sudden urge to take control. Both of their tongues battled in a small circle, wrapping around each other as the younger boy became overwhelmed with a new sense of pleasure. As Tadashi bit harshly onto Hiro's bottom lip, he trailed his right hand down the boy's stomach before reaching into his pajama bottoms to pull out his hard cock, making the younger emit something between a gasp and a moan. After his teeth has stopped gliding along the other's lip, he moved over to Hiro's ear, whispering, "Now, who's in charge?", before pumping the younger boys erection fiercely.

Hiro spasmed under him, his hips pumping desperately into Tadashi's hand with each movement he made, desperate for more sensation. "Tadashi… Fuck…" the younger sibling cried out, precum dribbling out the tip of his member. Remembering that Hiro is far younger than he is, and also incredibly new to this, Tadashi also recalled that he'd be far more sensitive to anything Tadashi did, regardless of skill (which the elder most definitely had). Knowing this, the older man gave his sibling a seductive smirk, licking at the nape of his brother's neck before softly speaking out, "I'm going to make you feel incredible," grazing his teeth against the most sensitive point along Hiro's neck.

The boy cried out, panting in short breaths as Tadashi continued to leave a trail of rough kisses and red marks against his brother's neck, keeping a consistent hand to stroke at Hiro's wanting cock. While being enamored by the fact that he was even getting to do this, Tadashi's urge to fully take his brother in was growing by the second, making him slowly move down Hiro's torso until his head finally stopped just above his leaking member.

Just then, Tadashi was hit by the image in front of him, his breath warm as it traveled down to his brother's cock. In front of him laid Hiro; pitch black hair askew all over his forehead, a bright shade of red stained onto his face as well as the upper parts of his chest, creamy skin glowing against the moon's light, glistening with sweat, and those big, brown eyes, burning with lust as he stared back at him. While looking ahead, Hiro bit his lip, pleading for his brother to go on, "Tadashi, please…"

As what seemed like red hot flames engulfed his lower stomach, the older sibling suddenly had his lips surrounding Hiro's cock, taking the whole thing in each time he went down. As Tadashi went faster, Hiro's back arched into the air, his older brother clawing up his t-shirt to find a pink, perky nipple to play with. "Shit, I'm close… Tadashi, I'm gonna cum soon," the boy said, out of breath.

His older sibling only hummed in compliance, making the strokes faster as he twirled his head from side to side while going up and down. Hiro let out a soft moan, little hitches in his voice each time Tadashi reached the base of his cock. The smaller boy whimpered as his hands were lost in the sheets, grabbing them as hard as he could in order to keep his voice down.

"Tadashi… I'm gonna cum... It'll get all over you if you don't stop… Fuck..." The older man only kept going, increasing his speed as Hiro's short breaths became more frequent in pace. Soon enough, hot liquid spilled into Tadashi's mouth, coating his throat with his brother's taste, the smaller boy moaning along with his orgasm. After licking his lips, the older man laid down next to Hiro, giving himself a quick wank as he came himself.

The two siblings lied there, speechless as the sounds of their erratic breathing filled the room, gradually going back down to a more even pace. As Hiro looked over at his brother, the elder blissful with a slight flush still present across his cheeks, the boy lifted out two fingers and ran them through the splatter of cum that laid across Tadashi's chest. As his brother watched in amazement, Hiro took the two fingers into his mouth, licking them dry. "Huh… You taste sweet."

The older brother smiled, pulling his sibling into a warm embrace as the two were resting on the younger's bed, holding each other in a way that could only be described as euphoric. Tadashi looked down at his brother with a big grin across his face, almost as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders, "Sweet dreams, knucklehead."

Hiro looked up, at first in surprise from the statement, his lips soon curving into a large smile, "You too, ya nerd."


End file.
